The Gift
by 73stargazer
Summary: Takes place maybe 3 years post the film "Generations". Sequel to "Festive Fail".


The Gift

Synopsis: Takes place maybe 3 years post the film "Generations". Sequel to "Festive Fail".

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them.

Groaning, Jean-Luc gradually rouses to consciousness, dimly aware of the soft lips on his chest and the hands on his thighs beneath the sheets.

Peppering Jean-Luc's chest in open-mouthed kisses, Beverly trails her hands up his hips. "Merry Christmas, Jean-Luc."

Lips curling upward, Jean-Luc reaches for her, his eyes fluttering open. "Oh, Merry Christmas, cherie."

Sliding up his body, Beverly braces a hand on his chest. "Morning, my love."

"What has you up so early?" teases Jean-Luc, slipping his arms around her waist.

Pressing her lips to his, Beverly moans. "I'm sorry, love. I couldn't wait a moment longer."

Smirking, Jean-Luc steals a glance at the chronometer. "Really? Because it's six-thirty. And neither of us are on duty today."

Chortling, Beverly shakes her head. "No. I have a special surprise."

Brow raised in curiosity, Jean-Luc sits up, bringing Beverly with him. "A surprise that couldn't wait?"

Gripping his arm, Beverly nudges him forward. "Come on."

"Do I at least get coffee first?" inquires Jean-Luc jestingly as Beverly hands him his terry-cloth robe.

Jumping off of the bed, Beverly wags a finger. "Shsh. Just be patient."

An orange rag doll cat stretches in its bed on the floor in the corner of the room, awakened by the commotion.

Feigning annoyance, Jean-Luc shrugs into his robe, following Beverly, clad in her own satin robe, out of the bedroom. "Very well. But, it's Christmas. I expect coffee. And chocolate croissants."

The cat jumps off of her bed and follows Beverly and Jean-Luc out of the room.

Clutching Jean-Luc's hand, Beverly leads him over to the living area to the corner of the room where an artificial Christmas tree is perched, beneath which lies a pile of brightly coloured parcels and bags.

"Sit down," commands Beverly, beaming with anticipation.

Thoroughly amused, Jean-Luc lowers himself to the ground beside the tree, Beverly perching next to him, sitting cross-legged.

Beverly reaches under the tree and retrieves a PADD, a red ribbon tied in a bow over top of it. "Okay. I can't wait any longer." Curling up with her side pressed to Jean-Luc's, Beverly hands him the PADD.

Raising a brow, Jean-Luc regards her with mirth. "It's just a PADD, Beverly."

"Turn it on!" encourages Beverly as the cat settles on her lap.

Unable to stifle his dramatic exhale, Jean-Luc turns the display on, and a video resumes. It takes Jean-Luc a moment to decipher the image, but his eyes dilate and his heart stops when he realizes he's watching a video of an ultrasound scan of a tiny fetus.

Beaming, Beverly grips his bicep. "Merry Christmas, Papa."

Lips trembling, hot tears threaten to tumble from his eyes. "Beverly…"

Pressing her lips to his cheek, Beverly's own eyes water as Jean-Luc stares transfixed at the PADD. "I've been aching to tell you, but I wanted to keep it a surprise."

Taking a steadying breath, Jean-Luc lowers the PADD to the ground and covers her hand on his arm with his own. "Beverly, are you alright? The baby?"

Shifting to face him, Beverly disturbs the cat, causing her to run off underneath the tree. Beverly lays a hand on his chest, tears welling in her eyes. "We're perfectly fine, love. I'm nearly twelve weeks along. I found out last month, but then I thought maybe I'd wait to tell you."

Sighing deeply, Jean-Luc takes her waist and draws her onto his lap. "I wish you had said something earlier."

"You're upset?" Beverly's brows furrow as Jean-Luc encircles his arms around her lower back.

Letting out a long breath, Jean-Luc shakes his head. "No, my dear. I'm just worried."

Face etched in disappointment, Beverly grimaces. "I thought you'd be ecstatic. I was so excited to tell you."

Eyes wide, Jean-Luc shakes his head firmly. "I am happy! Of course I'm thrilled, love. I just…I'm just shocked. I didn't know. And I'm…apprehensive. We tried for two years to conceive. I just…I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

Stroking his cheek, Beverly bobs her head. "I know, honey. I'm anxious, too. But, really, we're both totally healthy."

Sighing in relief and acceptance, Jean-Luc drops a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry love. Let's try this again, shall we? I believe you had some very special news."

Tracing his jawline with her thumb, Beverly grins easily. "Jean-Luc, you're going to be a father. Merry Christmas!"

Face splitting into a massive grin, Jean-Luc cradles her neck in one hand. "Oh, cherie. That's fantastic. After all this time, a baby. Tell me. Tell me everything."

Giggling, Beverly drops her hands to her lap, taking his hand. "Everything's fine, going normally."

"Are we having a boy or a girl?" inquires Jean-Luc, taking her other hand.

"I don't know, nor do I want to know," states Beverly half jokingly, half warningly. "We're not finding out!"

Chuckling, Jean-Luc concedes. "Very well. We're going to need a nursery."

Relaxing, Beverly leans forward to rest against his chest. "I can't wait."

"Just think," whispers Jean-Luc against her ear. "Next Christmas, we'll have a little infant."

"Mmmm," mumbles Beverly in agreement, closing her eyes.

Kissing her hair, Jean-Luc's arms wrap around her back. "Shall I make some breakfast before we get this day started?"

Leaning back, Beverly shakes her head. "Let's go back to bed and 'celebrate'. Then maybe we can sleep in a bit. It is our last Christmas to do so."

Chortling, Jean-Luc drops a kiss to her crown. "Perfect, cherie."


End file.
